loganbfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaznotic
https://www6.gogoanimes.tv/ http://loganb.wikia.comi Spaznotic is the best social media website name better than insta-snap Logan B you should get a better sleep schedule and ill send you a starter pack with loot crate and in the end i win once again you all will bow down before me watch one punch man and you should read manga i recomed using mangakalot and reading ((((((very pure))))) SAO is the worst anime ever everyone's opinion he has so much plot Armour it you can spread it until you get to the core what is GOD what a cheating person http://loganb.wikia.comi Song MINA KA Sest sa ei tulnud siia rääkima täna Ja kui tulidki, siis ainult kehakeeles, mina ka Sest ma ei viitsi väga rääkida enam Ma võtan jope, tellin takso, hüppan peale, sina ka (täpselt nii) Nagu Bonnie ja siis Clyde läbi öö Cappuccino lõhna peale tõuseb päike, mina ka Ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka Ou sa lähed kindla peale välja, mina ka 1: Nublu Tore õhtu, klubis pole õhku Džinn toonik tõstab vererõhku Ja ma kuulsin linna pealt huupi Et su vend tahab panna mulle luuki Mis seal ikka, hakkab pihta Punn läheb pealt ja klubis sajab vihma Ja ma lihtsalt ääri-veeri vihjan Et ma olen täna üle piiri nagu Pihkvas Mul on õla peal väike saatan Ou keera ümber korra, las ma vaatan Äkki skoorin, siis olen Zlatan Rootsi kruiis ja Kungsgatan Sest kavalere reas ei ole eales olnud vähe tal Musta Täku Tall, oo vaata kaarti, ma olen Jänedal Kuid hommikuti asja must ei saa Kui sind pole lähedal, pole, pole lähedal, aga Sa ei tulnud siia rääkima täna Ja kui tulidki, siis ainult kehakeeles, mina ka Sest ma ei viitsi väga rääkida enam Ma võtan jope, tellin takso, hüppan peale, sina ka (täpselt nii) Nagu Bonnie ja siis Clyde läbi öö Cappuccino lõhna peale tõuseb päike, mina ka Ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka Ou sa lähed kindla peale välja, mina ka 2: Reket Ma kuskil Kurepalu kose taga põlvini mudas Sest üks päkapikk mul vahetada õli nii lubas Et panin otseteed pesulasse Püsivahapesu, lisaleotus, küljekarbid ja põhigi puhas Avaldan sulle saladuskatte Kui läbisõit on väike, saad võtmed kätte Puhun tõde sinu kõrvadesse nagu vilemees Iga kodu riiulis ma hõbevalge kile sees Eks jutt oli ilus nagu kehalises tirel eest Täiuslik ja lõhn nagu sirel vees Ma sinu põselohust limpsin kisselli Ja kui panengi CC-sse, siis üleni Chaneli Sulajäätis sinu südamesse voolas Kui Väiksest Tomist sai investor Toomas Su aja eest ma maksma nõus oleks palka Kas läksin jälle üle piiri, Valga-Valka A’ sa ei tulnud siia rääkima täna Ja kui tulidki, siis ainult kehakeeles, mina ka Sest ma ei viitsi väga rääkida enam Ma võtan jope, tellin takso, hüppan peale, sina ka (täpselt nii) Nagu Bonnie ja siis Clyde läbi öö Cappuccino lõhna peale tõuseb päike, mina ka Ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka Ou sa lähed kindla peale välja, mina ka Sest sa ei tulnud siia rääkima täna Ja kui tulidki, siis ainult kehakeeles, mina ka (ou mina ka) Sest ma ei viitsi väga rääkida enam Ma võtan jope, tellin takso, hüppan peale, sina ka (täpselt nii) Nagu Bonnie ja siis Clyde läbi öö Cappuccino lõhna peale tõuseb päike, mina ka Ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka, ou mina ka Ou sa lähed kindla peale välja, mina ka